


foolish

by lavender (yestoday)



Series: this isn't how the story ends. [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, M/M, Plotless, Sequel, kid-friendly kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestoday/pseuds/lavender
Summary: Chenle is not a competitive person by nature.But of course Jisung just had to blue-shell him in Mario Kart.





	foolish

**Author's Note:**

> does jisung call chenle baby? yes. does chenle call jisung cutie? yes. sorry i don’t make the rules.
> 
> someone wanted a continuation to [something like a movie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12827034) so here it is!

Yes. Chenle will admit it. He _is_ in love with his best friend, and he’s been in love with him for years now. He’s pretty sure he’s going to marry that boy, and there’s nothing he’d rather do more.

But _god_ , Park Jisung can be annoying sometimes.

“You suck,” Jisung snickers obnoxiously, reaching to ruffle Chenle’s hair. “You need to work on your game, babe.”

Chenle huffs, feeling completely justified in squirming away from Jisung’s touch. He’s _sulking_. “Are you going to stop making fun of me and actually help me like a good boyfriend?”

Jisung grins, totally unrepentant. He still looks so unfairly attractive. It makes Chenle feel like throwing a cushion at his pretty face even more.

“But I like watching you struggle, baby,” Jisung teases, skilled fingers navigating the Wii controller until they’re back on the home screen. He clicks ‘Start’ and waits for the game to load. “Which course do you want?”

Jisung lets Chenle choose their track every single time. Chenle’s heart melts a little. “Peach Beach.” Surreptitiously, he pushes the cushion he’d been thinking of using as ammunition away. Jisung’s far too cute to actually attack, anyway.

Their characters appear on screen. Chenle sticks to Yoshi most of the time, finding a particular affinity for the green turtle dinosaur thingy. Jisung prefers Donkey Kong, but he sometimes uses Peach because he likes her Mach Bike.

The timer counts down and Chenle jabs his finger into the accelerate button. Jisung’s usually particularly adept at getting Rocket Starts, but this time he misses it and instead cruises alongside Chenle, a rank behind.

Chenle has unusually good luck the entire way, getting mini speed boosts as he makes sharp turns around corners. He throws mushrooms with startling accuracy, and doesn’t slip up on banana peels once. By the final lap, Chenle’s got a first place lead and he’s at least a quarter of the way in front of Jisung.

“Thank you Mario gods,” Chenle mutters as he speeds towards the finishing line. He’s already got the first place trophy in his sights. He can practically taste his victory.

And then… a blue item comes flying out, hovering over Yoshi for a split second before descending and causing mass destruction.

Chenle _shrieks_ and drops his controller. Donkey Kong races past him and claims the champion title.

“Did you just blue-shell me?” Chenle demands, mouth dropping open in shock as he turns his gaze on Jisung.

His boyfriend is too busy doubling over in laughter to properly reply him. It takes Jisung a minute to actually get himself together, wiping stray tears from his eyes.

“I’m sorry babe, this is war,” Jisung states simply, slinging an arm across Chenle’s shoulders. The victory theme song plays mockingly from the television. Yoshi’s still stuck an inch away from the finishing line.

Oh, that is so it.

“You’re done,” Chenle announces, tugging Jisung’s arm off him. He scoots all the way to the other end of the couch, crossing his arms in defiance. “You’re screwed. I’m not going to kiss you for a week.”

Jisung gasps, but he looks more amused than anything. “A whole week?” he whines, trying to squish closer to Chenle. Holding his ground, Chenle pushes him away.

“Seven days,” Chenle confirms. Jisung’s lips twist into a pout, which is just adorable and would normally be enough to make Chenle waver at least a tiny bit. Today, though, he’s determined.

“Really?” Jisung drags out the syllables of the word, evidently trying to be cute. Chenle refuses to be dissuaded, even though the thought of not kissing Jisung for a week isn’t exactly appealing to him either.

“Yes.” He stands firm, mournfully thinking of poor Yoshi’s kart left behind everyone else.

“Mm. Fine then.” In spite of his words, Jisung doesn’t move away. In fact, his smile gets wider as he rests his hand on Chenle’s arm. “We should make a bet.”

“What kind of bet?” Chenle questions suspiciously, already on his guard. Years of being best friends with Jisung has taught him cautiousness whenever the other boy starts beaming like that.

(It’s also taught him how to fight the blush that always threatens to creep up Chenle’s neck. It’s not his fault that Jisung is so darn good-looking.)

“I bet I can kiss you without touching you.” Jisung waggles his eyebrows, clearly trying to entice Chenle. “If I lose, I’ll buy you ice cream. What do you say?”

“That’s impossible,” Chenle says doubtfully. “You mean real kissing right? On the lips?”

Jisung laughs out loud. The grin he sends Chenle is decidedly wicked. “Where else do you want me to kiss you, babe?”

Chenle splutters, totally startled. He coughs for a minute, while Jisung just chuckles and watches him fondly. “Shut up, dumbass,” Chenle mumbles, regaining his composure. The flush still hasn’t completely disappeared from his skin. “I meant like forehead or cheek kisses. You’re stupid.”

“ _You’re_ stupid,” Jisung shoots back, but the affection in his tone belies his words. “Yes, on the mouth. Do we have a deal?”

No matter how many ways Chenle tries to approach this equation, he gets the same answer. There’s no way Jisung can get around it; there’s no loophole for him to exploit, no unexpected solution.

So it’s free ice cream for Chenle, essentially.

“Deal.” He holds out his pinky for Jisung to grab with his own, sealing their deal the same way they’ve done since they were kids.

Chenle leans back against the arm of the couch, lifting an eyebrow at Jisung. “Okay Ji, work your magic,” he prompts, a touch of disbelief coloring his voice.

Jisung shifts forward until he can wrap his arms around Chenle’s waist, leaning in and crowding the Chinese boy against the side of the sofa. As usual, Chenle’s breath hitches in his throat when Jisung moves till he’s close enough to brush their noses together.

Before Chenle can gather the wits to say something clever like “you’re already touching me” or “I think you’re losing this bet” or “your lips are so pretty oh my god how are you doing this”, Jisung’s pressing their mouths together. He wastes no time in deepening the kiss, gently nibbling on Chenle’s bottom lip and cupping Chenle’s cheek with the palm of his hand.

By the time Jisung pulls away, Chenle is breathless and his face feels like it’s on fire. He can only stare at Jisung, who lightly strokes his thumb across Chenle’s tingling lips and then pulls away entirely, all while wearing a small smirk on his face.

Jisung rarely ever kisses Chenle like that. He’s usually soft and shy and sweet, but this is completely throwing Chenle for a loop. It makes him want to tug Jisung back in and lock their lips again, and again, until their roommates come home and start complaining about their PDA.

“What?” is all Chenle can croak out, pressing his fingers against his mouth. Everything feels so warm.

Jisung leans forward, eyes never leaving Chenle’s. He still looks unbearably smug. “You sure you don’t wanna kiss me for the rest of the week?” Jisung’s gaze flits down to Chenle’s lips, and suddenly Chenle’s resolve is crumbling around him.

“Maybe… just the rest of the day,” he says quietly. It’s eight in the evening. Chenle is _so_ weak.

“That’s better.” Jisung chuckles, bending to peck Chenle’s mouth again. He keeps it chaste and short, getting up off the couch after only a second.

“You… you lost the bet, by the way,” Chenle reminds him, scrambling for something to say while his brain is still temporarily fried.

Jisung just smiles, dimpling brilliantly. “I know. Come on, let’s go get your ice cream before the store closes.” He disappears into their shared room, presumably to find his wallet.

Chenle is left behind, sitting in stunned silence on the couch and feeling vaguely like he’s just been played.

* * *

Chenle’s not going down without a fight. And this is, as Jisung said, war.

He can still remember the heat staining his cheeks from their Mario Kart game, almost a whole week earlier. And now that opportunity is calling out to Chenle, he’s going to take it.

It’s Renjun’s birthday today, which means two things. One, Chenle (and the rest of the apartment’s inhabitants) has to deal with Jeno being extremely mushy and gross the entire day, showering Renjun with affection and cuddles and kisses.

Two, they’re going laser-tagging.

Jaemin’s in town this week, having made a habit of visiting whenever he can. They have seven people in total (including Jisung’s cousin Donghyuck, who is currently something with Mark and seamlessly integrated into their friend group, hence automatically invited) so they’re splitting into teams of three and four.

Through an intense game of rock paper scissors, Chenle ends up on the three-people team along with Renjun and Mark. They huddle up before the game starts to discuss their strategy.

“We’re at a disadvantage, so we should take one of them out as soon as possible,” Mark suggests, eyes flitting to the other team’s huddle. Chenle is fairly sure he’s just checking Donghyuck out, though.

“They’ll be expecting that,” Renjun muses. “We need a distraction.”

And then, inspiration strikes Chenle like a coconut to the head.

“I’ll do it,” he declares, already confident. “I have a plan.”

“What kind of plan?” Renjun asks, eyeing him warily. There’s a devious sort of edge of Chenle’s smile, and Renjun has learned to fear it.

“Let’s just say I owe Jisung for something. And he’ll be very distracted,” Chenle promises, giggling madly at the thought of enacting his idea.

“Oh, god, you know there are security cameras around right?” Mark sighs, looking resigned. “Just don’t get us kicked out.”

Chenle salutes him. “Aye aye captain.”

When the buzzer sounds and the door slides open, Chenle goes into hiding. He slips around corners without making a sound, stealthily searching for his blonde-haired boyfriend.

In the distance, he hears vague yelling and the thudding of footsteps. Chenle creeps towards the sounds, trying not to get caught in the fray but get close enough to observe it.

He finds Jisung peering around a corner, laser gun hanging loosely at his side. Chenle sneaks up on him from behind, taking extra care to make sure he’s hidden all the way up until he grabs Jisung’s hand and pushes him against the wall.

The alarm that flits across Jisung’s face makes Chenle want to burst out laughing—what a _cutie_ —but he’s got a plan to commence here. Before Jisung can react and shoot Chenle with his laser, Chenle puts his hands on Jisung’s shoulders and stands on his tip-toes to kiss him.

He can feel Jisung jolt against him, shocked at the sudden touch, but Chenle runs a careful hand through his hair and Jisung relaxes. His arms wind around Chenle’s waist, pulling him closer until there’s no space left between them. Chenle can feel the rise and fall of Jisung’s chest against his, his body heat shooting upwards at their contact.

Jisung’s tongue dips at the seam of Chenle’s lips, and Chenle opens his mouth against his better judgment. He’s getting too distracted, too caught up in this kiss, when it’s Jisung who’s supposed to be going down.

It’s just that, _ugh_ , Jisung is such a good kisser. He’s gotten much better from when they’d first kissed at the tender ages of sixteen and fifteen, and Chenle might be slightly addicted to him.

Chenle tugs Jisung’s hair lightly, fingers threading through the rough strands. It’s this that makes Jisung pull away, eyes wide as he stares at Chenle in the dim lighting of the laser tag maze.

“Baby—“ Jisung begins, but he doesn’t get very far before Chenle steps away and shoots him with his laser gun.

“You’re out,” Chenle tells him, hating the way his voice comes out high-pitched and winded. His mouth feels so dry, and he can see how red Jisung’s lips are even in the semidarkness.

_Focus, Chenle._

He holds onto his gun and scrambles away before Jisung can reply, heart racing loudly in his ears. He’s so not okay. His skin feels warm despite the cold air blasting through the vents.

But it feels so good to mess with Jisung, instead of the other way around for once.

Chenle’s team wins the game, less because of their actual skill and more because Jeno is very reluctant to shoot his own boyfriend on his birthday. Renjun gives him a happy kiss on the cheek, and Jeno blushes so hard his ears turn red.

When they leave the maze, Jisung and Jaemin (who had been eliminated courtesy of Mark early on as well) are sitting at the cafe area with pink smoothies.

Jisung’s hair is still disheveled. He can’t quite meet Chenle’s eyes even as the older walks over to take the seat beside him.

“You look like you just decided to take a nap in the maze,” Donghyuck teases, going over to ruffle Jisung’s hair and making it even messier in the process. “What happened to you?”

Chenle can feel Renjun’s eyes on him. They’re probably judging him, as Renjun tends to do.

“Nothing happened,” Jisung says vaguely. He finally looks up and glances at Chenle.

“Low trick, babe,” he mumbles, just soft enough for only Chenle to hear. He’s pouting again.

Chenle can’t hide his grin. “That’s war, cutie.”

* * *

Chenle is unsuspecting when it happens.

He’s let his guard down over the past few weeks, having thought that after getting even their little competition would be over.

He forgets how much of an opportunist Jisung is.

They’re playing Monopoly tonight. It’s just the two of them left after they ruthlessly worked together to bankrupt everyone else, and now they’re pitted against each other.

“You’re going down, you know.” Chenle grins as he picks his piece. He always uses top hat.

Jisung chooses the dog and sets it on the starting square. “Babe, you’re cute but you suck at games,” he points out, gently teasing.

“And you’re pretty but you’re still going down,” Chenle counters, coyly leaning towards Jisung. He’s trying his distraction tactic again, since it worked so well last time. Jisung’s eyes flit down to Chenle’s lips for a split second, but otherwise he seems unfazed.

“Stop flirting and start the game already!” Donghyuck calls from where he’s sitting on the couch watching TV with Mark.

They roll the die, and Chenle gets to go first. He keeps all his money in neatly organized rows, unlike Jisung who leaves everything together in a giant messy pile.

The first round passes swiftly, and soon both Chenle and Jisung are amassing their empires. Properties are being scooped up at every turn, and money is changing hands faster than ever.

Jisung lands on one of Chenle’s squares that he’s particularly proud of, having focused his resources on building houses and hotels in the area. Jisung’s got enough to pay the rent, but he still whines when he hands over the money.

“The dog statue is bad luck,” Jisung proclaims sagely, eyeing his token dubiously.

“I think you’re the one with bad luck, cutie,” Chenle giggles, rolling a two and passing Go. He collects his $200 and puts it away. When he looks back up, Jisung is staring at him.

“What?” Chenle furrows his brow, confused.

Jisung tilts his head to the side, eyes never leaving Chenle’s face. “I don’t think I’m that unlucky. I’m dating you, after all,” he says casually, pushing the board away slightly so he can move closer to Chenle.

Park Jisung is a terrible flirt, Chenle decides as the familiar heat creeps up his neck. He clears his throat and has to try several times to get his words out right. “You’re so cheesy. Nerd.” Chenle playfully flicks Jisung on the forehead in an attempt to regain some control over things. It works only minimally.

“You like it,” Jisung accuses, arm wrapping around Chenle’s shoulders so he can press his lips to the older’s cheek.

He’s not wrong. “Uh—i-it’s my turn,” Chenle stutters, trying to feel around for the die. Jisung grabs his hand and laces their fingers together, leaning in to pepper quick kisses on Chenle’s jaw line.

“What are you doing?” Chenle mutters, but his body curves into Jisung’s touch almost automatically. 

Jisung doesn’t reply, instead moving to peck Chenle’s lips. Chenle can almost feel himself melting, unable to fight his instinct to reciprocate, eyes sliding shut.

Vaguely, he wonders why Donghyuck hasn’t started complaining about them making out where everyone can see them again. Chenle decides he doesn’t care.

When Jisung breaks away, Chenle chases his lips without really thinking. Jisung chuckles and pets Chenle’s hair lightly.

”By the way, I think you’re bankrupt,” Jisung muses suddenly, nodding his head in the direction of Chenle’s money stash.

Surprised, Chenle whips his gaze towards his neatly organized cash rows. Except now there aren’t any money rows.

On the other side of the board, Jisung’s cash pile looks suspiciously larger than it was five minutes ago.

“Park Jisung!” Chenle shrills, but Jisung is laughing too hard to hear him. Infuriated, Chenle turns to Mark and Donghyuck in search of eye witnesses, but they both just look amused.

“Sorry Chenle, I think Jisung’s the winner here,” Mark chimes in helpfully as he pats a cackling Donghyuck on the back.

“I hate you all,” Chenle declares, frustrated beyond belief.

Jisung only smiles, unaffected. “I believe the score is 2-1 in my favor now, babe?” He hums, mischief dancing in his pretty eyes.

Chenle shoots him the best death-glare he can muster while still being madly in love with him.

* * *

They’re going on a date to the arcade today, and Chenle is so prepared for it.

He’s washed his hair with that strawberry scented shampoo he knows Jisung likes. He’s wearing Jisung’s favorite flannel around his waist, the one Jisung lets him steal because he not-so-secretly enjoys seeing Chenle in his clothes. Chenle’s even put makeup on, a hint of eyeliner ringing his eyes and cherry red lip tint.

Jisung does a double take when Chenle steps out of their room, then does another take just to be certain. He sidles up to Chenle, eyes never leaving him.

”Why don’t we postpone the date and stay at home today?” Jisung suggests innocently, hands resting on Chenle’s waist and fiddling with the knot of his flannel.

”And what would we do at home the whole day?” Chenle lifts an eyebrow in teasing question.

Jisung shrugs, totally unabashed. “We could make out until we get hungry.” 

Chenle snorts and shoves him lightly. “Loser. Come on, let’s go.”

His boyfriend makes a big show of whining as Chenle drags him out the door, but Chenle knows Jisung is internally happy about their date. They haven’t had time for a proper one in a while.

Jisung takes Chenle’s hand once they’re out of the elevator, fingers naturally twining together. It reminds Chenle of how they used to hold hands whenever they crossed roads as children. The thought makes him smile with unfettered happiness.

”You seem cheerful today,” Jisung notes as they stroll along the pavement. “Must be because you’re with me,” he teases, squeezing Chenle’s hand.

”Shut up, it’s nice out,” Chenle retorts, but he squeezes Jisung’s hand back. Jisung glances at him and grins.

”I love you babe,” Jisung sings, swinging their interlocked hands between them.

Chenle’s known him for years now, but that boy still manages to make him blush like it’s nothing. “I love you too,” he mumbles, speeding up so Jisung can’t see how red he’s gotten. “Hurry up, we’re almost there.”

They get to the arcade a minute later, heading straight for Dance Dance Revolution because Jisung is addicted but will never admit it. Chenle likes watching him anyway, so he doesn’t mind when they spend nearly half an hour at the game.

However, he does have much less stamina than his dancer of a boyfriend does, so he’s out of breath while Jisung still looks perfect.

Then again, when doesn’t he look perfect?

”Can we go sit down now?” Chenle puts on his most irresistible pout, looking up at Jisung. It works like a charm, and Chenle manages to drag Jisung over to the race car games without arousing any suspicion.

”I’ll just sit here. You can play,” Chenle tells him, taking a seat on the console. Jisung takes the one next to him, swiping their joint arcade card through the terminal.

”You sure you don’t wanna play, babe?” Jisung asks, going through the motions of setting up his car. Chenle nods decisively.

”Yeah. I’m just going to rest my legs and watch, then I’ll play after,” he promises, eyeing the screen as the countdown timer starts ticking.

Chenle waits until Jisung makes it through the first lap before moving. He shifts slowly, getting to his feet and standing next to Jisung’s race car chair.

Jisung only realizes what he’s up to when Chenle bends down and starts kissing down the line of his jaw.

Jisung jerks in his seat, fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly. “Baby, what are you doing?”

Chenle presses his lips to the corner of Jisung’s mouth, forming words against his skin. “Play your game, cutie.”

Evidently, that is something Jisung is unable to do. Chenle swings his leg across the seat and settles into Jisung’s lap, their mouths slotted together.

It takes only a second for Jisung to give up on the game, hands releasing the steering wheel to grip Chenle’s shoulders. Chenle licks into his mouth and hears the rev of the engine behind him, Jisung’s foot unconsciously pressing into the accelerator.

”You’re gonna end up last place,” Chenle lets his lips glide towards Jisung’s ear, relishing the little shudder that runs through the younger’s body.

”I don’t care,” Jisung mutters back, cupping Chenle’s face and attaching his mouth to the hollow of Chenle’s collarbone.

Chenle lets out an embarrassingly loud squeak, furtively glancing around to see if anyone’s looking. The arcade manager is glaring at them. “You don’t?”

Jisung half-laughs into Chenle’s skin. “Donghyuck could call and tell me the apartment’s burning down right now, and I still wouldn’t care.” 

 _That_  makes Chenle’s heart flutter in his chest. He opens his mouth to reply, but he can’t find the words so he just kisses Jisung again.

They end up getting kicked out of the arcade, but it’s so worth it.

* * *

“We should call a truce,” Jisung declares later when they’re having dinner at the pizza place near their apartment.

Chenle pauses from where he’s finishing off his slice. “What did you say?”

”We should call a truce,” Jisung repeats himself, resting his chin on his fist as he stares at Chenle. “While we’re even, I mean.”

It makes sense, considering they’ve already gotten ejected from the arcade because of their antics. Chenle doesn’t regret a thing, though. “But I liked kissing you at random places,” he muses.

Hastily, Jisung assures him, “No, you can still do that. Definitely keep doing that.”

Chenle is totally okay with that. “Fine, then. We have a truce.”

”Good,” Jisung grins and puts down his napkin. “Race you back to our apartment? Loser gets to be the little spoon tonight.”

Chenle can’t help but laugh. “You’re on, cutie.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was really just chensung being best (boy)friends. i have no excuse.
> 
>  
> 
> [requests](http://www.curiouscat.me/cherrycity)


End file.
